


You Bring me Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis judges the X Factor once again but one of the contestants has a special surprise for him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	You Bring me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of the old 1D videos in quarantine and got inspired to write this. It's very spontaneous and unedited so forgive me for any errors in language.

Louis was exhausted, today had been particularly populous since it was a weekend. Louis often had to think of compliments and criticism for each contestant without sounding too repetitive or condescending. He sighed, resting his heads in his hands, eyes downcast on the sheet of paper that had the contestant's names. 

Who's next? He wondered checking his sheet. It said 'Harry' and no last name. Louis smiled at the mention of his bandmate/lover's name. This was definitely a different Harry though because his Harry was currently on tour and barely even had time for a quick phone call. Why would he even enter the X Factor to begin with anyways?

Louis sighed just as the next contestant walked in, he looked up and froze. His blue eyes widened as they set their gaze on Harry Styles who stood in front of him, holding a guitar and wearing a smirk on his face.

"Harry!" Simon said barely containing his excitement

"That's my name." Harry chuckled looking at Louis who was still in a state of shock.

"What're you gonna sing for us today, Harry!" Simon asked

"A little song that I wrote called Sweet Creature" Harry said looking directly at his lover.

A small squeal came from Ayda who sat next to him as Harry started strumming his guitar.

_Sweet creature_  
_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_

The singer looked at Louis and never once broke away from his gaze.

_But we're still young_  
_We don't know where we're going_  
_But we know where we belong_

_And oh we started_  
_Two hearts in one home_

Louis smiled at the memory of the two boys sharing their first flat in London.

_It's hard when we argue_  
_We're both stubborn_  
_I know, but oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_Wherever I go, you bring me home_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_When I run out of road, you bring me home_

a shiver ran down Louis' spine at the word home. Home, to Louis was where Harry was and it had been a while since he'd been home. His eyes stung and his vision blurred.

_Sweet creature_  
_We're running through the garden_  
_Oh, where nothing bothered us_  
_But we're still young_  
_I always think about you and how we don't speak enough_

Louis blinked away his tears as more cascaded from his eyes and traced a path down his cheeks. He hadn't heard Harry's voice in so long, hadn't seen Harry's smile in so long, hadn't held Harry in so long.

_And oh we started_  
_Two hearts in one home_  
_I know, it's hard when we argue_  
_We're both stubborn_  
_I know, but oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_Wherever I go, you bring me home_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_When I run out of road, you bring me home._

Harry too had tears running down his face now but his voice and the emotion in it never wavered.

_I know when we started_  
_Just two hearts in one home_  
_It gets harder when we argue_  
_We're both stubborn_  
_I know, but oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_Wherever I go, you bring me home_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
_When I run out of road, you bring me home_  
_You'll bring me home_

Harry choked out the final words and strummed his last chord, tears now flowing freely. The judges and the audience had now stood up and started clapping but Louis didn't clap, he ran over to the stage where Harry was standing and pounced on him, pulling his lover into tight embrace. The taller boy chuckled wetly and wrapped his arms around Louis, snuggling into his hair.

Harry then pulled away and lifted Louis' chin up, kissing his boyfriend tenderly. Louis melted into the kiss and held Harry tight, uncaring of the eyes watching them.

"So yes or no?"

"It's a yes from me, Harry"

"And do I get a golden buzzer?"

"That's Britain's Got Talent, you idiot"

"Oops"

"Hi"


End file.
